Coil transfer apparatus are shown in the Fischer and Stumpf U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,303 and 3,193,136. In the Fischer apparatus the nest of coils are separated by reciprocating pins which enter the ends of the coil so as to push the leading coil forwardly to a gripper and to restrain the succeeding coil. In the Stumpf apparatus there is a lifter for lifting the lower end of the leading coil of the batch above the succeeding coils and a gripper for pulling the coils forwardly from the succeeding coils. In a tightly packed group the turns of adjacent coils are so closely spaced that such mechanisms as described are not entirely effective so that more than one coil may be pulled forwardly at a time, moreover, the mechanisms are complex, difficult to time, adjust and expensive to manufacture. It is the purpose of this invention to accomplish the same purpose with a greatly simplified apparatus by means of which the coils are separated from the groups in stages and leading coil operates to block the succeeding coil from being grasped. Further objects are to provide an apparatus which embodies the least amount of manipulation of the coils as they travel through the machine so as to keep the complexity of the machine to a minimum and to enable simple control by means of air operated cylinders supplied with pressure by way of manually and electrically operated air flow swtiches.